


Honeydew Lane

by pushkin666



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Hustler fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is the cutest of the male prostitutes working on Honeydew Lane. He’s known for his plump lips, his especially hairy toes and luscious bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeydew Lane

Bilbo is the cutest of the male prostitutes working on Honeydew Lane. He’s known for his plump lips, his especially hairy toes and luscious bottom.

Thorin has heard tales of him but up until now he hasn’t availed himself of the services of the Prostitutes Guild. Times change though. Well, more to the point he has a voucher procured for him from his annoying nephews Fili and Kili for his last birthday; a voucher that runs out tonight if not used.

His nephews have bought it especially, knowing his fondness for hobbits. Thorin is not prepared to let their gift go to waste and he can’t pass it to anybody else. So tonight he’s here, resolute and not nervous at all.

The hobbits smile and call out greetings as he goes past, promising many things, but if Thorin is going to do this he wants the best. Finally, he is at the corner assigned to Bilbo and luck is with him as the hobbit is there.

Thorin swallows and twists his fingers through his beard. Bilbo really is cute; curly hair and blue eyes, and his lips are everything Thorin has heard tell of them.

“Mr Baggins,” he murmurs, handing him the voucher. “I wonder are you free tonight?”

Bilbo smiles, his cheeks dimpling and Thorin can’t help but stare.

“Of course,” he answers. “And this,” he taps the voucher “gets you a whole night. So…” Bilbo steps forward and links his arm through Thorin’s. “I’m dying to find out if all the stories they tell about dwarves are true.” His tone is suggestive and Thorin clears his throat nervously.

“Well we’ll see, won’t we?”


End file.
